Rogue's Guardian Spider
by Dark Angel Of Chocolate
Summary: What Happens When Spider-man Gets Asked To Join the X-Men and Kitty & Rogue Have A Crush On Him.
1. Peter Big Day

**I do not own X-Men or Spiderman. **

**Rogue's Guardian Spider**

**Chapter 1: Peters Big Day**

Peter Parker was swinging around Manhattan which seemed to be a quiet night or at least as quiet as New York could be. _"I wonder if anything's going to happen tonight, so far all I have stopped was a few car thieves."_

All of a sudden Peter heard a loud smash and swung up to a nearby rooftop, _"Looks like I got my wish."_

The sound originated from an old building with a fresh coat of paint, gargoyles looming protectively over the entrance way. A man with a metallic helmet and a purple cape floated out of its broken stain glass window. Peter intercepted the mystery man. "Now I don't think the museum is having a sale," he commented as he pointed at the medium-sized box tucked under the thief's hand.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," stated Magneto, "but I will let you live if you leave now."

"I wish I could, but then I wouldn't be a hero if I just let you leave."

"Then it is your funeral!" Magneto used his power over magnetism to hurl a parked car at his foe. Fortunately Peter's spider sense left him enough time to dodge the projectile.

"Now I hope they have insurance," jested Peter.

"You're a fast one."

"Hey they don't call me the Amazing Spider-Man for no reason."

"Well let us see if you can dodge three cars."

Spider man jumped from car to car trying to post-pone his appointment with death. However despite his attempt the third vehicle clipped him, knocking him to the ground. Before he had time to react he was buried under five cars courtesy of Magneto.

Two hours before, not too far from Manhatten, two girls sat in their shared room at Xavier's Institute. One side of the room was owned by the resident Goth, Rogue. It was quite plain and void of any decorations. The other half belonged to the resident Valley Girl, Kitty Pride. It was plastered with newsclippings of Spiderman and of a certain Lance Alvers. However Kitty was removing the pictures of Lance as he was now removed from her heart.

"So you two finally broke up," stated Rogue.

"Ya. Lance like, just totally went off the deep end. After what he did last Friday I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you had a boyfriend. I feel like mahbye I won't ever be able to get close to anybody."

"Don't worry Rogue, you will." Kitty looked back to her shirne of Spiderman. "Like I just wish that I could have a chance to see him." Rogue didn't have to ask why Kitty wanted to see Spider-Man. She knew Kitty had a crush on him and surprisingly she kind of did to. However she knew she wouldn't be able to get close to him, so she put it out of her mind. "Well I'm going to go find Kurt he said he would taste my cooking for me. See you later Rogue." With that Kitty left the room

"I do feel sorry for Kurt but better him then meh"

Down in the Institute's kitchen, Kurt was being threatened with one of Kitty's muffins, reported to be almost as dangerous as her driving.

"Come on Kurt, like you promised to try out my cooking, don't back out now."

"Ja that's before I heard that one of your muffins put Scott in the infirmary."

"Kurt that was only once and only happened because I forgot to take the eggs out of the shell. What's the odds of that happening again?"

"About the same as me eat-" before Kurt could finish his sentence Kitty shoved the muffin in his mouth and stormed out of the room.

Kurt immediately spat it out, "That was close I could of ended up like Scott."

All of a sudden Xavier's "call to arms" sent the able-bodied X-men present down to the Hanger Bay, ready for anything.

In the hanger was like out of a sci-fi movie with computer equipment, huge metal plated walls and doors, but the most exciting thing was the X-Jet in the middle of the room. The X-Jet, also known as the Blackbird was about as long as a soccer field and of course was all black and shiny. They also had a secondary jet named the Velocity. This jet was comprised of hard plastic with a complete absence of metal. All of a sudden the metal doors opened. Cyclops, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Night Crawler rushed into the room.

"What's wrong Professor?" asked Cyclops with a stern look.

"I have just detected a magnetic abnormality in New York City, to be precise at the New York Museum of Antiquities. I fear that Magneto is up to his old tricks."

"Everyone on the Blackbird" ordered Scott and with a roar the Black bird took off

Back in New York, Peter felt weighted down by all the cars. "I don't know how much more I can take" groaned Peter. Magneto was about to finish off Spider-Man when all of a sudden a spectacular group of mutants arrived on the scene.

**Author Note: **

**Thanks Goes Out to MoonRose91 For Beta Reading and Suggestions.**

**Next Chapter : Peter's Rescue**

**Kitty gets a shocking surprise in the next chapter**


	2. Peter's Rescue

**Chapter 2 Peter's Rescue**

Just then when Peter thought he was done for a black jet landed on the ground and out came a group of mutants. "Kitty go and help whomever is under those cars. We will handle Magneto," ordered Cyclops. Kitty immediately ran over to the pile of cars. Kitty phased her body through, slowly creeping down to save, what she thought was a civilian. Meanwhile back up at the surface Cyclops, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Jean ran towards Magneto with Xavier trailing behind.

"Well Charles you look chipper as always. Come to ruin my fun have you?"

"What are you doing here Magneto and why are you harming innocent people?"

"Well I was just trying to make a withdrawal when Spider-Man got in my way."

Surprise replaced their battle ready expressions knowing Kitty was about to come face to face with her hero.

In order to keep himself from becoming one with the road Peter made a constantly reinforced web shield. However he knew his supply of webbing wouldn't last much longer and couldn't ignore the growing fear within. Preoccupied with his Herculan task he didn't notice the presence approaching him. "Oh my your Spider-Man! I can't believe I'm saving the Amazing Spider-Man. Can I get your autograph?" Peter was shocked. Not just because the girl just phased through a pile of steel, but that she was asking him for his autograph at a time like this. "Ok, now that we know who I am, can we get out of here before I become a permanent part of the road"

"Of course," Kitty grabbed the web slinger and phased to the surface.

Kitty struggled her way to the surface. She felt like she was swimming in a sea of molasses.

Never before has her phasing ability given her this much trouble with only one passenger.

Spider man was stuck halfway through a v-8 engine in a badly torn up costume. Kitty's concentration was beginning to slip so she called for help. Her teammates ran to her aid,leaving their mentor to face off against Magneto. "Well Charles I must be off. Fun times over and I don't feel like a confrontation yet, but we will meet again." With that Magneto flew off in his magnetic bubble. Professor X rolled to spider man's side to make sure their nemesis didn't hurt him too bad and to get his report on the events that had just transpired.

"Are you all right?" everyone asked Spider-Man?"

"Yes, but one question who are you people?"

"We are the X-Men. We should talk at a more appropriate location, at my mansion," stated Xavier

"Fine but I have to make a call first."

"Sure you can use the phone in the blackbird. We will wait out here so you can have some privacy."

Peter headed to the blackbird while the rest of the X-men stayed with Xavier. She agreed that it would be ok. Peter hated having to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Hanging up the phone he headed back to the group. Meanwhile a conversation was taking place outside. "Professor are you like going to ask Spider-Man to stay with us," questioned Kitty.

"I am thinking about it Kitty."

"This is like a dream come true I got to meet Spider-Man."

"Just don't embarrass yourself by doing something weird," laughed Scott

Kitty's face became several shades of red knowing that Scott must have known about her secret crush. "I let my family know where I'm going," Peter called from the doorway, "so lets go." With that everyone piled into the blackbird taking off in the direction of Bayville.

"May I have that autograph now?" Kitty asked to the chuckles of her teammates.

**Next Chapter : Peter's Decision**


	3. Peter's Decison

**Chapter 3 Peter's Descison**

As the blackbird flew the clear sky back to Bayville there was a hint of storm brewing inside of Rogue. Rouge sat at the furthest seat closest to the window. She was looking out at the night sky deep in thought. _I wonder what Spider-Man will decided. Will he join us or just take off," _she smirked at the thought.

"Professor we're about to land," Stated Cyclops.

The jet landed in the hanger bay of the mansion. The X-Men and Spider-Man walked out of the parked jet. "Kitty will show you around and when you're done come see me," Professor X explained to Spider-Man.

"Sure," Peter said.

"Like this is awesome!" Kitty said with excitement in her voice "But could I get your name so I don't got to keep calling you Spider-Man?"

"Ok, you did give me your names on the way back. My name is Peter."

Meanwhile back at a secret facility, not too far from Bayville. A Man was looking at his commputer and on it was an image of Xavier's Mansion. "The Item I've been looking for is in there. Shocker, Rhino," Shouted the pudgy man.

"Yes Kingpin!" Both said in unison.

"I have a job for you," Kingpin grinned.

Back at the mansion Peters tour was coming to an end. "And this here is Rogue's and my room," Kitty said with a blush.

Peter looked around and noticed clippings of him on the wall. "You really are a fan," Peter commented.

"Well you have to get going to see the Professor, but before you go can I get a picture with you?" Kitty questioned.

"Sure but the mask stays on till I talk to the professor."

Kitty went to her book bag that was lying on her bed and pulled out her camera. She placed it on her tripod and clicked the timer button. She ran up to Peter and the camera snapped the picture.

"Thanks," Kitty grinned.

Peter headed off to Xavier's office. _"This place isn't so bad and my aunt is always telling me to leave the home and go explore." _

Peter approached the office when he heard "Come on in." Peter pushed open the door, and walked in. The room looked ordinary with white walls, and a brown desk. It looked like a principal's office not that Peter was at the principal's office a lot back at his old school.

"I take it you seen the whole mansion."

"Yes I have."

"Have you made up you mind if you will be staying with us?" Charles asked.

"I decided to stay but under 2 conditions," Peter explained.

"What are they?"

"One, I stay as my Spider-Man persona and two, I get a room near Kitty and Rogue."

"I'm sure that could be arranged, but why would do you want a room near them?" Professor questioned.

"Well Kitty bugged me and said, if I stay I have to get a room near them and she did save my life."

"Very well then. Enjoy your stay with us and I'll talk to you later."

Peter got out of his chair and headed towards the kitchen. Kurt was in the kitchen with Bobby Drake.

"Hi Peter. This is Bobby Drake," Kurt introduced.

"Hi Kurt and Bobby. I decided to stay, but got kind of hungry. So I came in here, anything good to eat?"

"Why yes there is," Bobby went in to the fridge and pulled out a muffin tray labeled "_Kitty's_".

Bobby smirked and walked over to Peter handing him a muffin.

As Peter went to take a bite his spider sense went off, and the muffin fell to the floor. As the buzzing stopped he noticed a hole where the muffin made contact with the floor.

Bobby was disappointed at the failed attempt of his prank. The look in Peter's eyes told him that this would not be the end. He would have to keep his guard up.

**Next Chapter : A Day in Bayville**


End file.
